1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an electronic assembly, and more particularly, to a system in package (SIP) assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional technology uses full-mini cards or half-mini cards as connectors of a portable computer. However, due to miniaturization of portable computers, full-mini cards and half-mini cards with bigger sizes, requiring machinery components such as screws, are not appropriate for small-sized portable computers. Thus, board-to-board connection technology has been developed, which has a smaller size. However, this technology still cannot meet requirements of small-sized portable computers.
Accordingly, system in package (SIP) technology, having high density and arranging a plurality of integrated circuits in a package module, has been developed. System in package, having heterogeneous integration, is widely used in many fields since system in package has a heterogeneous integration which integrates different semiconductor processing technologies and devices having different functions. Specifically, the system in package can be applied to diversified products requiring large memories, such as digital cameras, MP3 players and portable phones.
As shown in FIG. 1, the current technology uses solders 106 to connect a system in package module to a printed circuit board 102. However, reworking or assembly changes are difficult. In addition, heat generated in the system in package module 104 can only sink through the solders 106, such that the heat dissipation of a system in package cannot meet requirements of modules having high density and small sizes.
Therefore, a package assembly having a small size, not requiring mechanical parts is required for products having high density.